Revolio Clockberg Jr.
Revolio Clockberg Jr., more commonly referred to as Gearhead, is a recurring character who first appeared in the episode "Ricksy Business". His character is a representative of "social gearheads", people who know a lot of technical information about gears. In Gearhead's case, it's information about the Gear Wars and engineering. He is a guest at Rick and Summer's party and can play an instrument similar to a lute. Biography Gearhead is first seen explaining the Gear Wars to Rick, as Morty anxiously paces the house. To escape talking to Gearhead, Rick calls Morty over and uses him as a distraction. Gearhead then begins to tell Morty about the Gear Wars. Later in the episode, he is seen playing a musical instrument to an admiring crowd, one of the onlookers being Jessica. He makes his second appearance in "Mortynight Run", where he helped fix Rick's Shipsaucer. But when he found out that the "Fart" he was holding hostage was worth millions, Gearhead betrayed Rick and Morty, and threatened to kill him. He reveals that he never liked Rick, and that "Gearhead" is a racial epithet. Rick kicks him in his "gearsticles", and takes them out, switching them with the gears in his mouth. He appeared again at the end of "Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender", as a guest at Rick's party for Noob-Noob. Rick apparently ended his feud with Gearhead after getting high with him. In the post-credits scene for the episode, Gearhead uses Morty's Vindicators jacket to pick up college girls. When an actual monster appears, he ditches the jacket, and flees. While trying to escape he trips and is dismembered after hitting the ground. Appearance Gearhead is a gear-person with a thick transparent pink build, and shoulders. He is bald, with a purple unibrow. He has orange and yellow gears that make up his organs, ears, and mouth. Although his gearsticles are a light shade of blue, and may or may not currently reside in his mouth. He also wears a blue collar, boots and gloves. Episode appearances Other Media *Gear Head Trivia *Name comically-inspired by real-life actor/politician Antonio Sabato, Jr. *Revolio Clockberg Jr. Is very similar to a character from the Masters of the Universe franchise called "Roboto" (the gears turning inside a clear torso are similar to the action figure). *Gearhead, and his people in general, also bear some physical similarities to the popular vintage toy "Mr. Machine." Particularly, the transparent torso with visible mechanical "innards," solid colored limbs and head.http://www.theoldrobots.com/MrMachine.htmlhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Machine * Gearhead owns a repair shop in Gear World, the Cogspot. * Although he was quick to point it out as a racial term, Rick could have easily meant Gearhead as the term used for someone who is an expert on cars, and is very knowledgeable about how to modify and fix them. Possibly as an off-handed compliment on his job as an engineer. * Gearhead's instrument may have been inspired by the Star Trek: The Original Series episode "The Way to Eden". * Gearhead keeps a copy of Queer Gear, which appears to be a gay magazine, in his workspace. He is also seen flirting with college-aged girls in "Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender." This suggests that he may be bisexual. * It is revealed in the Rickstaverse mini game, Bang Box, that Gearhead can shred people into a pool of blood with his gearsticles, if they come into contact with someone while they are turning. * In Edge of Tomorty: Rick Die Rickpeat, a Gearhead from another dimension was killed by Fascist Morty. Merchandise 2018-Funko-New-York-Comic-Con-Exclusives-Funko-Pop-Rick-and-Morty-438-Gearhead.jpg|Funko Pop! 438 Gearhead - NYCC 2018|link=https://rickandmorty.fandom.com/wiki/POP!_Vinyl#Exclusives Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Robots Category:LGBT Characters Category:Unknown Fate